


Saved Her

by loganator



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, first fic, i might add some more later on, with just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loganator/pseuds/loganator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the cabin, Mike and Jess find one another in the police station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved Her

The trip itself had been a stupid idea. Everyone knew that now. Not one of them thought the trip was a good idea in any way, but they were all trying to help their friend out. In the video that Josh had sent them all, it was almost obvious that he was calling out for help -- in his own way. It was hard to tell if he would ever call out for help like a normal person, but after losing both sisters, without someone or something to blame for it, no one would come back normal from that. Josh was a good guy at one time, but all of them now agreed that he had taken it too far. Making them believe he was dead, sparking off the near loss of all their friends. No one died, thankfully, but the group lost parts of themselves.

Sam lost two friends in two annual visits. Josh hadn't come off that mountain with them. Maybe the police would find him soon. It was hard to find anyone on that mountain, it seemed. Given how hard it had been to find two dead girls who weren't even trying to hide. It took one long night to find out the truth, something everyone wished they now knew nothing about.

It was much easier to think their friends were dead rather than one eaten and the other turned Wendigo. 

After everyone did their interviews for the police, they were set free. None of them could speak to one another until then, as the police needed true stories to make sense of everything. The police needed someone to blame for the house burning to the ground and the radio tower falling as well. To them, it just looked like a bunch of kids playing a cruel prank. That was how it started, but now it was much bigger than all of them. The curse would be lifted one day, one would hope, and no one would have to eat another human on that mountain ever again. The thought itself made the survivors sick to their stomachs.

Mike settled in one of the office chairs with a warm hot chocolate in the palms of his hands. It was somewhat too hot to touch, but the scorching reminded him of the fact he survived. Bravery on scales of thousands. Where had that come from? For someone who strove to be President, he really seemed like he wanted to get killed out there. At the end of the day, he wasn't sure why he fought so hard. 

At first, he liked to think that it was for himself. He wanted to get home to his family, to his dog. He wanted to be a regular person again and forget the mountain had ever existed.

Now, he was starting to question everything. He learned a lot about himself on that mountain. He also learned a lot about what he wanted to do with his time spent away from it. Not run away from the travesty, but very easily bring himself back to it. There was someone he knew to be dead for a few hours, but a few hours after that he learned that she wasn't dead at all. That she was, actually, very much alive and well. As alive and well as someone could be after coming toe-to-toe with a Wendigo and living. The two of them had a lot to talk about.

Mike's eyes were quite dead. They used to be lively and full of mischief, but no longer. None of his friends, other than Sam, came in to say 'hello' or even 'goodbye.' Most of them probably wanted nothing to do with him. Emily had Matt, Sam had herself. She was quite the independent one, from what Mike had gathered. She could handle things on her own. Unlike Mike and Josh, who were just too stubborn to let anyone help them out. Josh was a bit more hardcore with the stubborn aspect of it all, but Mike could relate. 

When someone tried to pry information out of Mike, he was already ever able to talk. Not that he wanted to keep all of it from them, but because he didn't see the point in talking about his problems. How could someone else ever help him with problems that he was having? Unique problems that no one would ever have but a Munroe child. That was just how he thought, being a rich kid from the suburbs. It was nice to think that he still had friends, even after being a jerk to the half of them that wanted to help him out. He felt like Josh in that aspect, though Josh seemed pretty sorry about it towards the end of his reign. Maybe he was just sorry that he got caught. A different story for a different day. Also, Mike really didn't want to think about it.

All he wanted to think about was Jessica, who was now walking in, wrapped up in a coat that someone had given her. She also had hot chocolate in her hands, though it seemed like she had just received it. The steam poured from the top, moving up towards her lips as she blew on it. Mike just sat and watched, a small grin playing at his lips. She was there, in front of him, alive and well. Could it be real? 

She hadn't seen him yet, so he called out to her.

"Jess." His voice was soft, as to not startle her. He was sure she knew there was someone in this room.

Her eyes traveled from one side of the room to the next, as if it had startled her slightly. Like someone else, other than Mike, would want to talk to her at a moment like this.

"I'm so glad to see you." His voice partly breaks, moving towards the edge of his seat as he ponders on whether or not to jump up and embrace her. The hot chocolate now sitting on the floor beneath him, he wonders just what life is going to be like now. Would they be messed up forever? Would they suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder and have to deal with each other's bits of rage? No matter what happened, Mike wanted to be here with her. 

It had taken him a while to understand what he was fighting for. Truthfully, he was fighting for Jessica. Every step of the way, he was fighting as if she was on the other side of that battlefield. If she wouldn't have been alive, Mike wasn't sure what he would do. The outcome of the entire situation would have been the end of him. 

Jess approached Mike slowly, admiring the boy even now. He was beat up with a busted lip and a black eye. There were cuts all over his arms and hands and even some on his face. His fingers were bandaged, as if they had been badly wounded. Yet he still looked a hell of a lot better than her. The smallest of smiles played at her lips as she looked down at the boy, so surprised that he had even waited for her.

At first, she was a little nervous around Mike, but towards the end of the trip she understood why she liked him so much. He was a good guy, someone that she could trust, and she felt that way especially now that he had saved her. 

Jess sat down in the chair across from him, placing the hot chocolate between her thighs. 

Neither of them seemed to know what to say. It was hard to believe that they were even here, in the same place together. After being isolated for so long, Jess believed that she would never see another human being. It scared her more than she would have originally thought. Some people had to learn the hard way. 

Jess pretended to be the girl she was just so people would like her, so that she would never feel alone. If she ever needed a boy to give her attention, one was right on the other side of the phone, ready to talk her little ear off about how perfect she was. It was a nice feeling, but it was temporary. Jess needed something constant, something like Mike. Though he had once been quite the playboy, before this night had even happened, Jess could tell something had changed about him.

From the stories from the police officers, she could tell that the boy she once knew had become quite the badass. Stories of going after Josh all on his lonesome, of taking out Wendigo after Wendigo, of saving lives just like a real hero should do. Jess was happy to call the boy her boyfriend and she hoped that she could call him that for a little while longer. 

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Mike spoke and he hardly recognized his own voice. It was stern, from all the yelling, and he wondered if she could notice. 

"Here I am," Jess chuckled, though it wasn't funny. "It.. it means a lot to me that you tried so hard."

Her eyes fell to the floor as she spoke, finding it silly to tell him such a thing. Mostly silly because it should be obvious, given he might have saved her life. The Wendigo that carried her could have very easily ripped her to pieces, but Mike was there to save her. At least, that's what she thought and what she remembered. The last thing he remembered was his face before falling into that pit, waking up hours after to nothing but a headache and new body wounds. 

"I didn't want to lose you." Mike spoke the truth to her, no longer wanting to hide anything.

At first, the intentions were cruel. He wanted to sleep with her and that was it. Did he have feelings for her? Sure, he did. She had been his friend for years and they had always had that chemistry. It was always there, they just never had the chance to capitalize on it. The night they finally had the chance to, all hell broke loose, literally. Though some might take that as a sign to give up, Mike and Jess seemed to be looking at it from a totally different direction.

There was a pause as they looked into each other's eyes, though Jess dropped it first. Her eyes trailed to the floor and then to the hot chocolate in between her thighs, deciding to grab it by the top and take a sip of it. It helped with the shock, they said. Maybe it would help with the aches all over her body.

"What next?" Her voice was soft, just like Mike's. Speaking abruptly would only hurt her head more, something Mike took into account. 

"We can get cleaned up. Head home tomorrow morning?" 

It was mostly a question, though Mike always seemed to be the man with the plan. It was his President attitude, though he was no longer the President of anything. Last year, and all the years before that, he was the Freshmen-Senior President. It was a nice title, something good to put on the resume and college application, but nothing more. All he did was help with homecoming and prom and tell others what to do. Basically what most Presidents do without all the responsibility. 

"That sounds nice, yeah." With a nod of her head, Jess stands up. 

Mike grabs the cup of hot chocolate from underneath his chair and takes a sip, finding it to be a little too dull. He needed something stronger, preferably coffee from a hotel. Thankfully, they were heading to a place just like that. 

"It's all over now, Jess." He tells her with a serious expression, wanting her to realize that he was right in every way possible. "It might follow us home for a little while, but things won't be bad forever." 

A hand moves up to caress her cheek, looking from one eye to the next. Beautiful, even with a busted lip and black eye. They were matching. It almost made him want to laugh, though a tear came to his eye instead. Her hand comes up to gently grasp his wrist, showing some sort of affection towards him. 

The tears at his eyes threatened to escape. Not here, not in the middle of the police station. Not right in front of the woman he was a hero to. He needed a distraction, something to keep her occupied. He had just the thing.

Their lips met slowly, eyes both closing simultaneously as they embraced one another. It was the first kiss of a long next couple of days. Though they were both tired, neither would be able to sleep. All Mike could do was kiss her pain away, talk to her about what she saw, and tell her silly stories and bad jokes. 

Only time would tell how long that would last.


End file.
